friends or something more?
by Melissa Lynn
Summary: Lily's birthday party is coming up. The problem is she just moved. Can she make friends in time for her party?


Lily's birthday party is coming up. The problem is she just moved. Can she make friends in time for her party?

Chapter: Making friends

 Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter one: Making friends

Lily Evans looked around her new room. Now that she had her room together she was board and didn't know what to do.  So, she walked over to her mirror and started to brush her thick red hair out of her startling almond-shaped green eyes.  * oh I'm so board. I wish I had something to do.* She thought putting the brush down.

            "Lily dear, you shouldn't be inside on a day like this!" Lily's father said walking in, "Go out side and play!"

            "Look flower I know you don't want to move and leave your friends but you can make new friends.  Lily this is your chance to start new.  Make a new face for your self," he said walking out.

            Lily sighed; she knew her father was right.  True she never wanted to move but now that she had moved there was no point in sulking about it. So with that thought she got up and went down the stairs and ran into her mother.

            "Lily dear? Why aren't you outside playing?," her mother asked putting a piece of paper out of Lily's view.

            "Mummy? What are you hiding?," Lily asked.

"What? Oh this? It's nothing you need to worry about. Now go outside and make some new friends."

            Lily didn't have any time to say anything because her mother pushed her out. Lily sighed; she knew what her mother was hiding. It was for Lily's surprise birthday party. Lily would be turning eleven in one week. Her mother always had parties for Lily since she was little even though Lily knew about them her mother would still try to surprise her. *I don't know why she is bothering this year. I have no friends anymore.* She thought walking down her steps. 

            Lily walked for 15 minutes turning corners very so often until she found a park. There were kids there but only a couple. She was going to turn around but she though * Daddy did tell me to make some friends. Plus if you want some friends at your party you're going to have to make some friends. NO! I don't need new friends I need my old ones back. Besides since when was making friends important to you anyways?* Lily stood there arguing with herself and she must have looked pretty stilly just standing there but she didn't care. Finally she decided that she would come back another day. She didn't need to make friends right away anyway. So she turned around and headed back home.

            When she got home she was disgusted with herself. She couldn't believe what a whip she was. All she had to do was walk into the park; she didn't even have to talk to anyone right away. Lily sighed. She just wasn't someone who needed friends to be happy.

            "Oh flower! Your home! I didn't except you back so soon!" Her father said," Did you make any friends?"

Lily didn't know what to say. She didn't want to disappoint her father so she just nodded. 

            "Excellent!" See, I told you, you could do it!"

            She just nodded again and headed upstairs to her room. She hated lying but there was nothing she could do now. She thought as she lay on her bed. She could only hope to make some friends tomorrow. * Ahh! Why did I lie? He wouldn't have cared! We just moved in about 2 hours ago. He doesn't expect me to make friends right away, he just wanted me to be happy.* Lily looked out the window. It was still light out. * I could go back. No. What am I saying? I don't need friends. But what could it hurt?* with that thought in her head she jumped off her bed and ran down stairs. She yelled that she was going out and would be back soon. 

            It took him 10 minutes this time to get to the park. She stopped when she got a view of the park but instead of turning back this time she kept going. Lily chows a swing and sat down. She took in her surroundings. There was a girl with black curly hair chasing a boy with darker black hair. The girl was yelling things at the boy that Lily couldn't hear. Lily sat there watching them but lost interest. She looked around again and saw a boy not to far from her laughing at the two. The boy had messy jet-black hair and round glasses that hid his hazel eyes. Lily's hair got stuck in the swings chain when she was moving and tried to get it out but fell backwards and her hair pulled out. She screamed and the boy with messy hair came running over to help.

            "Hey are you ok?," He asked helping her up. 

            "Ouch! Yes, thanks," Lily said.

            "James! Help me! ," Said the boy getting chased. He ran over. The girl who was chasing him came over and hit him on the head.

            "I hope that taught you a lesson!," She yelled at him, "Hello," the girl said when she saw Lily. "My name is Emily Jones and this prat here is-

            "I believe I can introduce myself Emily! Hi, I'm Sirius Black!" Emily rolled her eyes.

            "I'm James Potter." Said the boy who helped her. 

            "It's nice to meet all of you, I'm Lily Evans."

            "So anyway, how old are you? ," Emily asked.

            "Oh, Ten but I'll be turning Eleven in a week," Lily replied.

            "Cool were Eleven to," Sirius said.

            Lily spent the day playing at the park with her new friends. She was having so much fun she lost track of time and ending up having to run home. 

            "Lily!" Someone yelled when she ran in. "We were so worried!" The voice belonged to her mother.

            "Lily your home! Where have you been! ," Her father asked using his stern voice.

            "I'm sorry daddy, I met some friends at the park and we lost track of time." Lily's father's face soften when she said she made some friends. 

            "It's alright flower just don't do it again," Her father said.

            "I won't," Lily promised.

*****************************************************

            James Potter awoke from the smell of cherry pie baking. He got up, took a shower and got dressed and ran downstairs. 

            "Morning mum!," James said. 

            "Good Morning, James," His mother said. "Oh the new neighbors are moving in today and we are going to go and welcome them to the neighbor hood."

            "Mum! I can't I promised Emily and Sirius I would met them at the park!," James protested.

            "James! We have new neighbors and it's are job to welcome them! Besides I saw that they have a little girl around you age! You can make a new friend."

            "I don't play with girls!" James lied and his mother knew it. He knew it was stupid to say but he didn't care.

            "Oh, James really, I feel the love." Emily one of his best friends said walking in. 

            "Sorry Em, but my mum over here won't let me go," James said.

            Emily got the picture and put on her charm that no grown-up could say no to.

            "Why hello Mrs. Potter! You're looking lovely this morning," Emily said.

            "Why thank you Emily! I'm sorry but James can't come with you today he has to welcome the new neighbors," Mrs. Potter said.

            Emily knew she was fighting a losing battle so she did the next thing that she was good at. She grabbed James and ran to the door yelling, "I'm really sorry Mrs. Potter but we have big plans today and just can't rescued them. Maybe James can go with you next time." And she slammed the door behind them.

            "Wow Em! That was great!"

            "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Next time tell me when your going to be late so I know when I'll be left alone with Sirius!," She said letting go of him.

            They ran all the way to the park so Sirius wouldn't be alone to long, he always had a fit when he was left alone to long. Also he hated when someone was late no matter what they were doing.

            "FINALLY!," Sirius yelled when they got to the park. "What took you so long?"

            "Sorry Sirius," James said and explained what happened.

            "Didn't you tell you mother we had big plans?," Sirius said like James' mother would care. Emily rolled her eyes and hit Sirius on the back of his head.

            "Come on; let's go over the plan once more. Summer id almost over and the prank has to be prefect."

            James, Emily and Sirius were starting there first year at Hogwarts this year and were plaining and beginning of the year prank. So they sat on the grass and went over the plans for the first day of school. It tool them an hour but finally it was complete.

            "Well now that that's down what to you guys want to do?," Emily asked.

            "Anything you want, love," Sirius replied.

            James knew Sirius was in trouble know. Emily hated it when Sirius called her love but Sirius couldn't help it. It was common knowledge that Sirius had a crush on Emily. 

            "Sirius," Emily said sweetly.

            "Yes"

            "Run." She said

            Sirius didn't need telling twice he got up and ran with Emily right behind him. James sat there laughing at Sirius and didn't notice a red head enter the park and sit on a swing not to far from him. James was laughing when Emily jumped on Sirius and he heard someone scream. He looked around and saw a pretty red head on the ground and ran over to help.

            "Hey are you ok?," he asked helping her up.

            "Ouch! Yes, thanks," She replied.

            "James! Help!," Yelled Sirius running over.

            Emily came over and hit Sirius over the head.

            "Hello," Emily said when she noticed the red head. "My name is Emily Jones and this prat here is-

"Emily, I believe I can introduce myself. Hi, I'm Sirius Black." Emily rolled her eyes. 

            "I'm James Potter," James said.

            "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Lily Evans."

            James, Sirius, Emily and Lily played for the rest of the day until Lily said she had to go home. James, Sirius and Emily said goodbye and she ran home. James, Sirius and Emily walked home 10 minutes later talking about there new friend.

            "Hey, James do you think Lily is the new girl your mum was talking about," Emily asked.

            "I don't know, could be but I have a feeling I'm going to be finding out. My mum is going to have a cow when I get home." And sure enough when James got in front of his house they heard James mum yell for him. Emily and Sirius said goodbye and good luck to James and left for their houses.

            "JAMES! I CAN'T NOT BELIEVE YOU LEFT WHEN I TOLD YOU NOT TO!," His mother yelled at him when he got into the door.

            "Mum please I- ," But she didn't let him finish.

            "No! There will be no explaining. Tomorrow we will both go over to the neighbors and welcome them! TOGETHER!," She yelled.

            James found no point in gauging and just nodded. He went to his room without dinner. He didn't think it was a good idea to push his mother at this point so he took a shower and headed to bed.


End file.
